Generally, when carrying large piece of glass, the technical personnel will use a manual suction lifter to adsorb the glass and then carry the glass by a handle of the manual suction lifter. However, in the process of carrying the glass, the suction strength of the suction lifter could somehow become weaker. If the technical personnel do not timely readjust the suction strength of the suction lifter, the suction lifter will detach from the glass, which causes unexpected danger.
The aforesaid manual suction lifter is also widely used in aloft work. For example, the technical personnel will use the manual suction lifter to adsorb the glass or an exterior wall of a building, and then connect the manual suction lifter and a suspended cage (e.g. a crane basket) by a connecting rope. The manual suction lifter and the connecting rope are the safety measurement for the suspended cage and for the technical personnel carried by the suspended cage. Similarly, the suction strength of the suction lifter could somehow become weaker. As mentioned above, if the technical personnel do not timely readjust the suction strength of the suction lifter, the suction lifter will detach from the glass, which causes unexpected danger.
Therefore, an improved suction lifter according to the present application is provided to solve the abovementioned problems.